Remember the Child?
by Kisella the Silver
Summary: happy Winter's Veil! A Dranei child asks for Great-Father's help, perhaps you could help her too!
1. Chapter 1

Remember the Child...?

AN: It's been a while since the little one would let me write! She's 2 months old now! (I think 3 I can't remember right now!) Well back by popular demand a story written like Those little children! Here we go! BTW models owned by Blizzard Ent. Persona owned by ME! (BTW if this is not the same, I do not like to copy styles of writing! Ty!)

Snow. It was something the orphans barley got to see. Since the fall of Illidan it has been safe for their travels. As you walk by you notice there are a lot more Children in Ironforge this year. You tap your boot impatiently on the ground as each one talks to Great-Father Winter. But as you listen to their wishes, you find they aren't about toys or candy or even new clothes... They want the war to stop. Then something rises in the pit of your stomach, is this guilt you feel? Slaughtering millions for the sake of a long dead cause?

You turn more of an ear into a small little Draenei child. The fear in her face breaks your heart and tears at your soul. She carefully crawls up onto Great-Father Winter's lap and seemed terrified to talk to the man...

"Well hello little girl.." He smiles, Dwarven accent as thick as a snowstorm. She looks away for a moment. "Will... You grant me a wish...?" She seems so timid and small. Her silverish eyes seem void of much hope, but that doesn't stop Great-Father Winter from fulfilling his task. "What do ye want from good ol' Greatfather?"

"I... Want a mommy and a daddy..." She looked up hopefully, clinging to a ratted old stuffed tiger. "I don' have a mommy or a daddy. They want up.." She pointed above. "I don' want a toy or a puppy or even a x mist tree... If you can't find me a mommy, can I at least have a daddy?"

"Erm... Well..." Great-Father glanced to the Goblins by the decorations. They both shrugged as to what to do. The crowd around the orphans grew silent as a wave of pity and guilt washed over everyone. You wish you could help, but knew taking in a child would be more of a problem then a solution. But seeing the tears weld up in her eyes make the guilt even more hard to bear and you walk away.

You come to find out later that she was given a piece of candy and a pat on the head. But since then, there had been a push for adoption from some of the larger guilds. But everyone who had come to see the little girl were turned away. She was looking for the perfect daddy... You walk out the gates of the tournament in Icecrown and notice it was snowing... You smile and realize that dreams will come true, maybe that little girl will find herself a daddy.

RNR if you want to see her adopted! Anyone looking to adopt a child? Give me a description of your char and what u wanna adopt! (Sorry fangirls, Kael'thas is not available!)


	2. Kaiser the Rouge

Remember That Child?: Adoption!

AN: Kaiser Spartan, This is for you!

Another day, another gold. It didn't matter how you looked at things in the world, the glass half empty or half full, life sucked. Winter Veil was no exception to this rule. Orphans of all factions crowded together in the beautiful Alterac snow to enjoy at least one simple pleasure, playing in snow. The matrons were on their guard as they kept the infants warm and snug in their little swaddling sacks. There were rumors of a very large Yeti out and about and did not want to see any of the children go missing.

A few Heroes of Azeroth had come to watch over the children and matrons alike. Among the group was a human rouge. His crimson eyes scanning over the group of children. He couldn't help but let his guard down to crack a small smile at a group of young Orcs and Humans playing a mock game of Warsong Gulch, except their flags were scarves on sticks. "Heh! Look at them go!" A Dranei Paladin smirked, crossing his arms. "It's a shame really, these children learning how to fight at an early age."

Kaiser, the name of the rouge, snorted a little bit and scooted away from the larger Paladin. He flipped his chestnut foxtail over his shoulder and resumed crouching on the ground. 'To be young an innocent again..' He thought to himself, blowing into his hands to keep himself warm. "Why don't you show them how it's done and go join them?" He suggested, a part of him wanting to go help the mini Alliance win the mock battle. The Draenei let out a hefty laugh, slapping him on the back almost making Kaiser fall face forward into the snow. "You humans are nothing but a bunch of big kids!"

kaiser growled, grumbling about 'lumbering idiots' and finally moved away from the Paladin, find a nice quiet spot in the thick of two trees. Kaiser smiled, seeing the little Dranei child from Ironforge who had asked for a daddy. She was sitting with another Dranei and a Blood Elf. It seemed they were having some sort of tea party with their dolls. 'At least children understand peace.' He closed his eyes, thinking back to his past. Everything he'd seen, innocent lives lost and families torn apart by war and conflict...

it was about 6 years ago. He had started out on his own, wandering around Elwynn Forest to do the dirty work of his people. He was about half way to the Tower of Azora before a scream and a plea of help reached his ears. He only had moments to track down the noise. It was Defias Bandits! Four of them and they had corned a Dranei, priest by the looks of it, and her little child. "Give us your money and valuables!" The leader of the small band snarled, holding up a dagger awfully close to the priests' neck.

The Dranei seemed confused, not sure of what they wanted. She was only here to visit Stormwind and meet up with her husband. She barley understood common and her daughter was much too small to understand. She pulled off her herb pouch and offered it to the leader, who angrily, slapped it out of her hands. "I don't want those! I want gold, shiny! Gems! Thing like that you stupid alien!" One of the other Defias yanked away the child. "Well if she won't give us gold, then we'll take her child... She'll fetch a good price on the Goblin market."

The Draenei's persona changed in a blink, she screamed and started yelling at the top of her lungs as she lunged at the humans, desperate to get her baby back. The Defias took this as a threat and they tuned on the mother, stabbing her and slashing her until she fell to the ground. Kaiser was only a few feet away and prayed he would get to the child before they took off with it. The little Dranei child struggled in the arms of one of the burly men. She kicked and growled and tried to pierce him with her tiny little horns. Kaiser smiled a little, he was almost there... But then the Defias holding her stabbed her. The little girl screamed in pain and was dropped to the ground. They fled as fast as they could as Kaiser came running up.

"You better run!" He screamed after them. "I'll kill you all!" He knelt down, turning his attention to the dying female. She looked up to him, her beautiful silver eyes fading fast. "Ba-by.." She slowly turned her head to her daughter who was laying in a pool of her own blood. Kaiser felt the mother go limp in her arms. He lowered his head and laid her back on the blood soaked grass and turned his attention to the little girl, pulling out some bandages. "It'll be all right.." his heart sank as he scooped up the little girl who was shaking like a leaf in his arms.

She looked up to Kaiser and curled into him. "Thank you..." he stayed with her until a first aid group from Stormwind came, but by then, it was too late for the little girl..

Kaiser blinked, shaking his head. He hadn't thought about them in a long time. He smiled and got up from his position and went walking over to the young girls. He knelt down by them and removed his head gear so he didn't look so scary. One of the Blood Elf girls blinked at him and backed away. He smiled and chuckled. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just came to ask your little Dranei friend here if she is still looking for a daddy."

The girls squealed as the little white haired Dranei girl smiled. "Did Great-Father send me a daddy!? Where is he!?"

He smiled. "He's right here.."

~3~

Three years had passed. Kaiser groaned limping into the cozy little house in Stormwind. Killing the Lich King proved to be more a failure then farming Murlocs for clam meat. He removed his shoulder pads and helm, letting them fall into the floor as he plopped his tired body into a cozy chair. He cracked open an eye as the babysitter he hired came from upstairs. "She's sleeping right now.." The blonde human smiled. "She waited for as long as she could."

He smiled. "Was she a good girl? I hope she wasn't too much trouble." The woman shook her head no. "She was an angel. Well since your home I think I'll make my leave. If you need me again Kaiser, let me know." She gathered her cloak and other things she brought. Kaiser gave a nod, closing his eyes again. He waited until the babysitter was gone before cracking open an eye. "I know your on the staircase Aidrya."

"Ooooh!" She growled. "How do you always know papa! That's not fair!" She came clopping down the stairs and ran over to where he was sitting and crawled into his lap and snuggled with him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her lazily. "Did you kill the bad guys papa?" She smiled wanting to hear about his tales. Kaiser yawned. "Later, papa needs sleep."

"Oh.." She blinked and then kissed her papa on the cheek and curled up with him. The two fell asleep together in the chair in the small little house in the middle of Stormwind. And the two lived happily ever after!

AN: Kaiser, I didn't know if he was human or not, but I can change it no problem! RN R! Let's start the revolution! Looking for some kind bighearted people to help me petition Blizzard to make children adoptable! Spread the word on the forums! In trade chat!


End file.
